Suzu
Suzu (スズ Suzu) is a Mage of the Honeybee Wing Guild. Appearance ]] Personality Relationships History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Take Over (接収 (テイク・オーバー) Teiku Ōbā lit. Confiscation): Suzu is able to "take over" the powers of another being and use them as her own. She is able to change her form as well as her abilities when she activates her magic. She uses her magic to take over the power of insects. *'Bug Soul' (バグソウル Bagu Souru): This particular form of Take Over allows the user to record an insectoid creature's ability or an insect's body part they have touched and then either take their form or summon it into their body. Suzu is able to use a full-body take over. :*'Bug Soul: Hornet' (バグソウル:スズメバチ Bagu Souru: Suzumebachi): Suzu takes over the appearance and abilities of a hornet. In this form she gains a large, spherical tail section with a stinger, insect-like limbs as well as an additional set of arms. She also gains antennae, a pointed nose and a pair of insect wings. She also acquires a yellow and black striped pattern on her body. This form grants her the ability of shrinking to the size of a hornet as well as flying at extreme speeds. Her stinger also becomes a valuable weapon which can be used almost like a sword and is coated in a neurotoxin which induces sleep. :*'Bug Soul: Mosquito' (バグソウル:蚊 Bagu Sōru: Ka): This transformation grants Suzu with a full body exoskeleton, with a black colouration and orange coloured solid portions, the ones on her arm appearing as circular bands of bone-like material. Her arms and legs also appear to have several stingers jutting out of them and both of these sets of limbs have been elongated. Her hands have been replaced with pincer like mechanisms and on her rump, lies a balck and orange wing case which allows her to store her insect wings. On her head she possesses a mosquito like headpiece, which can be pulled over her face to grant increased sight '''and she is also able to utilize the large stinger on the front. Her feathery antennae and long feelers extending from her headpiece grants her '''enhanced senses '''as well as her '''shrinking, flight and durability in this form. She can also use this stinger to drain containers of fluid, like a mosquito. :*'Bug Soul: Wasp' (バグソウル:蚊 Bagu Sōru: Ka): This form transforms Suzu's body into a less extravagant or radical hybrid insect. She takes over the appearance of a wasp and is seemingly her most powerful transformation. She gains a predominantly yellow body with black warning markings as well as several spikes on some of the black portions. Her wings also become longer and thinner than other transformations, her hands have became steel claws and her headpiece has changed more radically: the eyes have became much larger - further increasing sight, the proboscis is now shorter and can produce corrosive poisons and she has black facial markings. The extended feelers are now tipped with claws and are prehensile. This form also drastically enhances her speed. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Weapon User Category:FbAddict Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:FB